


Energy displacement

by HybridComplex



Series: Lost and found [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk splinters into pieces and they fall from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy displacement

His bones are cracked and tearing through his flesh like they want to escape, as sickened with them as they are with themselves. Tony is cold and the constant thrum of energy displacement he has grown love feeling shudder along his limbs is gone, metal encasing him like a cocoon. There's an emptiness around his shoulders, a hollow in his brain.

Tony is gone is gone is gone is gone _we have to try to bring him back he is the epicenter the cynosure nothing is right now he needs to be we need him to be nothing is truly alive nothing exists in his absence_ and Hulk wraps around him, takes his hands and presses them crushingly hard to Tony's chest, pushes and pushes and gives a triumphant snort when Bruce lets his hands seep through to touch flesh.

His mind follows, slips deeper, presses into dying neurons and catches them. He smells burning flesh and hair as he builds the electricity up along his spine, tries to force nervous influxes. His heart jolts and blood bubbles over his lips and Hulk greens his cells, constantly in motion to repair the damage as it happens. His ribs fracture as his lung bursts and Hulk tries to pull him back, save him from himself. Bruce shoves him away, barricades the gap between him and Hulk's cluster of neurons.

His breaths come wet and swampy red and he starts to hear screams. Vibrating chimes from Pepper, explosive pulses from Rhodey, echoes from Charles. He feels large hands on his back, the electricity pulled out of him. He lets his mind rush out in all directions, pushing them all away forcefully. Loki comes next, fashions himself into a towering barrier of claw and muscle. Bruce's mind flickers and his eyes melt into voids of white and Coulson goes limp, speared by horror and sadness and desperation.

His mind tears itself apart, fire dancing along his nerves. He feels wetness on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew some things for this series. [Here](http://hardyboyzrus.deviantart.com/art/Lost-and-Found-sketch-dump-322065465) and [here](http://hardyboyzrus.deviantart.com/art/Lost-and-Found-Pepper-322191882).


End file.
